Sorā
"Don't underestimate me..I won't hold back.." Sorā is a character based off the Fairy Tail anime. Sorā is a member of the 'Fairy Tail' guild. He is a normal mage and not S-class because he is never picked for the 'S' class exam because no-one really knows how powerful he is because he rarely fights with people around as well as him not being trusted enough. He resides in a small cottage on the edge of town which looks old and threatening on the outside, is quite pleasant to be in. He keeps behind souvenirs of old missions on display and in boxes around. His house messy without being uncared for yet tidy without being spotless. Personality Sorā is a very quiet and observant person who watches events go on and will only go and take part if he feels he should. He trusts that his comrades will look after themselves and keep themselves alive. He usually prefers to take care of things by himself because his magic can cause a lot of damage. He usually wears a large coat which covers him up a lot. He doesn't speak much but only says things that are relevant to the conversation but when he does talk, he says things with no uncertainty and stands by everything he says. He fights to win not because he is arrogant, but because he believes that by fighting someone stronger than you, your power will grow more than by just practicing. He is quietly merciless and that is another reason he isn't trusted in the guild. He won't show any sympathy for people's sad stories if they have done something against the guild or innocent people. He will fight until he is knocked out or dead if the threat is too high. He does know when to hold back however, when going against strong opponents, he won't rush in recklessly. He usually does missions on his own and has a reputation for getting things done his own way. That sometimes means if he has a change on mind about what he is doing, he will follow his heart to do the right thing but will never bring a bad reputation to the guild. He will either fight people on his own or as a last resort when everyone else is down so they don't get in his way as his magic can cause a lot of collateral damage. Being a dragon slayer, he knows of their flaw with vehicles and avoids them altogether when he can. He is quite effective against necromancers as he deals with death magic and the zombies and skeletons they reanimate get caught up in his collateral damage. He only really uses magic against magical enemies as his combat skills are more than enough for thugs and bandits. He either travels via his magic or just on foot. when not on a mission, he is either reading at a table or in the guild's archives, reading about monsters and history. Whenever someone important visits the guild, unless they want to specifically see him, he will be in the archives. His cold attitude doesn't make the guild look good so he stays out of the way. He knows when to not talk but will question things he is suspicious of. He takes a very 'against the world' approach to life as he has earned a degree of infamy due to his magic and attitude. He'll avoid fights whenever possible, letting his infamy scare them off but if that isn't enough, he'll take care of them quickly and ruthlessly preferring to get the job done quickly. He doesn't like attention of any kind, so stays out of all kinds of events and contests within the guild. Though, not a team player, he can take the role of leader as his calm attitude to a situation can control some of the more unpredictable members. He knows that being hotheaded and charging in isn't always the best thing to do, even if you manage to win the fight as it may come back to haunt you later on. He is a seeker of knowledge, which is one of the reasons he goes out so much. He visits old ruins and dark dungeons to find ways to become stronger and find bits of history. If he hears a rumour or a legend, he will go out to investigate and it normally ends up being very rewarding, whether it be new weapons or information on magic or ancient cultures. Past Virtually nothing is known about Sorā's mother or father and Sorā doesn't remember anything. He claims to have been raised by a dragon after being abandoned but that is all he can say as he doesn't know for sure. At the age of 8, he was abandoned by the dragon and after a few weeks of wandering, he was kidnapped by a group of Zeref's worshipers. They experimented on him, trying out some ancient, dark spells which twisted his personality and magic. After one year, he had grown enough power to escape. He killed everyone in the prison and fled. After a few months of traveling, he arrived at Fairy Tail. He collapsed as he entered and after he woke up and recovered, he was allowed to stay as he had nowhere else. The master seemed to be interested in his experiences in the prison and keeps an eye on him but can see how dependable he is. The others is the guild don't trust him because of the dark powers he wields. Sometimes he goes out to try and find the prison again but has had no luck so far. He is away from the guild for some time as he doesn't much like staying in one place for too long so doesn't mind traveling long distances and he feels the uneasiness around him when he's at the guild. He is also under close watch from the council so he stays away from large cities as he knows the council will not let it pass due to the nature of his magic. He prefers that everyone is having a good time as that is the right feel of the guild, he doesn't want to break up the family. He doesn't particularly like anyone in the guild but has respect for them and what they do and the bond they share. To him, they are family and will do what it takes to help anyone in trouble, no matter who it is with. He may act alone but his actions are for the well-being of the guild. Magic Sorā is an all-round magic user. He uses most people's magic but isn't as strong as others who specialize in that magic. His primary magic is magic symbols which he places in order to cast some spells or to change the environment. He has learned lots of types of symbols which he uses alongside his existing magic giving him to power to teleport to nearby symbols or use them as traps. He uses the same sort sort of magic as Mystogan and Jellal such as 'meteor' to gain a huge speed advantage. He is able to 'ex-quip' but has far less weapons then Erza and no armour. Though his preferred weapon is the sword, his collection includes halberds, lances, bow and arrows and knives just to name a few all with their own special properties. However, most of his weapons have magical properties rather than just being plain weapons. He has a natural affiliation with dark magic and no-one really trusts him because of that however, Master Makarov and later on, Jellal taught him Amaterasu and heavenly body magic alongside his own research. Unfortunately using the dark magic, while being powerful, does mean that his curse is more likely to take over. He claims to have known a dragon when he was growing up but he was taken by worshipers of Zeref and corrupted. On his arm is a mark which is a condensed Lacrima which changed his dragon slayer magic from whatever it was to Void dragon slayer magic. He rarely uses this magic. Finally, it was discovered that he had been infected by a curse known as 'the mad eye of Zeref which was a special energy from the first book of Zeref that corrupts whoever it infects and, in moments of peril, gives them the ability to use powerful spells like 'Abyss Break' but they must have a strong conviction or they will lose their sanity and the magic will take over. It hasn't influenced him yet and it is unknown when it will but a cure or way of stopping it is trying to be developed for him. He has the ability to eat any dark magic to regain his strength which is useful but there is doubt as to if it corrupts him in some way. When he does fight, he seems to be very powerful so people wonder if he has unlocked his 'second origin' but there is no real way of telling so some think he has, others don't. He mainly uses 're-quip' and some symbols as his other magic can cause a large amount of destruction unless he is away from anything living or against a strong opponent in which case he will use a wider array of magic. Spells ---- * Meteor * 'Ex-Quip' * 'Void' Dragon-Slayer magic * Abyss Break (and other dark/powerful spells when possessed by 'The mad eye of Zeref') * Symbol magic * Amaterasu * Heavenly body magic Strengths/Likes One of the biggest strengths that Sorā possess is his undying determination and strength. He has a strong moral compass which can be a double edged sword. He can be counted on to do a good thing but that may lead him to change his mind about a job and do it his way which makes him a bit unpredictable. His magic is also a strength and asset, as he is able to quickly adjust and adapt to most situations. He doesn't really like anything as such but he does like looking back at past victories and experiences through souvenirs. Despite reminiscing like this, Sorā doesn't let past experiences drag him down and remains calm when facing an enemy who has damaged him in the past. He is one not to hold grudges. He isn't really picky when it comes to anything but he has rules he'll stick to. He doesn't touch alcohol, he respects the dead and he doesn't talk behind people's backs just to name a few. He uses these rules to find order amongst the chaos in his life and those around him. Weaknesses/Fears Sorā is generally weak against long range magic. Most of his spells needs him to be close to be effective. But his speed is a good counter to that. He also doesn't like to do teamwork as his magic causes collateral damage which will put others in danger. He is also useless at having a conversation. He always speaking his opinion so is not good at persuading or comforting people. But sometimes his opinion and firm tone can convince people to think again. He won't take jobs that he disagrees with and has a strong sense of honour, for himself and the guild. Less of a weakness and more of a personal dislike, he doesn't like crowds and noise so he tends to usually stay out of the guild's main area. This can lead to problems when trying to find him as he rarely stays in one place for too long. When dealing with arguing clients and annoyances will be one of the few times he will raise his voice but it quickly shuts them up. Also, more of a dislike, he is not interested in girls or relationships. This isn't too much of a problem but he occasionally gets a few trying to get close to him for frame but he coldly shrugs them off and makes sure they don't come back. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related